Love From Gossip
by aruine
Summary: Awalnya aku tak mengenalnya, bahkan namanya saja aku tak tahu. Tapi setelah muncul berita itu, secara tak langsung aku mengenalnya dan entah kenapa ada sesuatu muncul dalam hatiku.. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?


**Love From Gossip**

**Kuroko Tetsuya x Fujiwara Aria (OC)**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko No Basuke hanya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

**Cerita abal ini milik saya**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca Minna-san!**

**Aria POV**

Namaku Fujiwara Aria, aku murid tahun pertama SMA Seirin. Awalnya kehidupanku sangat biasa, sangat damai, eh terlalu damai malah. Sampai akhirnya...

_-Istirahat makan siang-_

"Aria-chan!" Panggil sahabatku Kazawa Miki yang tiba-tiba datang dan duduk di depanku.

"Ada apa?" Jawabku malas. Ya, karena aku sedang memakan bentoku tetapi Miki tiba-tiba datang dan mengajakku bicara.

"Apakah benar kau jadian dengan Kuroko-kun?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Hah Kuroko mana?" tanyaku balik. Ya jelas saja aku bingung, tiba-tiba dia datang dan menanyakan hal semacam itu?

"Kuroko Tetsuya-kun. Kelas 1-B. Masa kau tak tahu? Bukankan kau jadian dengannya?" tanya Miki.

"Jadian? Kuroko? Siapa dia? Orangnya saja tidak tahu mana mungkin aku jadian dengannya."

"Kau jangan berbohong padaku Aria-chan! Ah kau tak bilang padaku kalau kau jadian dengannya!"

"Tunggu? Darimana berita itu berasal? Itu gosip! Aku tidak jadian dengan siapapun (name)!" bantahku dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Eh? Aku mendengarnya dari kelas sebelah. Aku juga sebenarnya tidak terlalu percaya si, makanya aku tanya padamu".

Setelah Miki berkata seperti itu, bel masuk kembali berbunyi dan perbincangan aneh itupun selesai.~

_-Pulang sekolah-_

Aku berjalan melewati koridor sekolah dengan langkah terburu-buru. Aku sangat penasaran dengan berita tadi, dan juga aku penasaran siapa itu Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dan sampailah aku di ruang guru.

"Ano sensei, boleh saya melihat data anak tahun pertama?" Ucapku pada seorang sensei yang ada di ruang guru.

"Untuk apa?" tanya sensei tersebut.

"Hanya untuk memastikan suatu hal sensei." Jawabku

"Tunggu sebentar" Sensei itu pergi kemudian kembali membawa data yang kubutuhkan.

Setelah sensei membawakan data yang aku butuhkan. Aku segera membukanya dan mecari kelas 1-B atas nama Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ah ketemu!" Ucapku sambil berteriak yang membuat orang-orang yang ada diruang guru melihatku dengan tatapan heran. Alhasil, aku hanya menunduk menahan malu.

_Kuroko Tetsuya, 1-B, Asal Sekolah Teikou, Mengikuti Klub Basket, ah Kuroko-kun mengikuti basket? Sasuga. Batinku dalam hati._

Setelah berhasil mencari siapa itu Kuroko Tetsuya, aku berjalan pulang dan kebetulan melewati gym sekolah.

"Are? Apakah klub basket sedang berlatih?" Batinku dalam hati.

"Ah iya! Kuroko-kun kan ikut basket! Lebih baik aku melihat sebentar klub basket bermain dan supaya aku tahu siapa Kuroko Tetsuya itu."

Aku bergegas masuk ke dalam gym, dan kulihat para pemain basket sedang didampingi seorang perempuan, mungkin manager. Atau eh pelatih? Ah aku tak peduli akan hal itu.

"Nice pass Kuroko!" Ujar pemuda tinggi beralis cabang dengan muka seram seperti seekor harimau kepada pemuda berambut biru sambil memukul kepala pemuda tersebut.

"Ittai kagami-kun. Kau memukul terlalu keras". pemuda berambut biru itu akhrirnya membuka suara atas apa yang teman satu timnya perbuat.

"O-oh gomen kuroko haha." Ucap si alis cabang lagi.

"Se-sejak kapan dia disitu?! Dan apa tadi kuroko? Apa jangan-jangan dia Kuroko Tetsuya?!" Batinku dalam hati.

Penasaran dengan Kuroko-kun, aku tetap melihat mereka bermain sampai akhirnya aku harus benar-benar pulang karena hari sudah sangat larut.

_-Esoknya_~

"Aria-chan!~" Panggil Miki ketika aku pergi menuju kelas.

"Kau berisik Miki! Ini masih pagi kau tahu." Ucapku malas. Entah kenapa aku semalam tak bisa tidur karena memikirkan hal kemarin.

Ketika dalam perjalanan menuju kelas, aku melihat Kuroko-kun dan temannya si alis cabang melewatiku dan Miki. Dan kuroko-kun menoleh kearahku dengan sedikit senyuman. Meski hanya sebentar si.

"Apa-apaan ini? Seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh mengalir dalam tubuhku, ah pipiku panas..." batinku dalam hati

"Kau kenapa Aria-chan? Kau demam? Pipimu merah.." Ucap Miki dengan nada khawatir.

"A-aku tak apa, ayo masuk ke kelas." Ucapku sambil berjalan meninggalkan Miki yang masih berdiam ditempat sambil menatapku bingung.

Setelah kejadian itu, seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam hatiku muncul ketika aku melihat kuroko-kun. Ahh apa ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?

**TBC**

(A/N)

H-hai minna-san! Sebetulnya ini cerita pertamaku dan berhasil ku publish meskipun deg-degan si:3

Masih banyak kesalahan di cerita ini ya...

Jadi mohon bantuannya buat semua senpai yang baca cerita ini! Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!

Mind to Review?


End file.
